In the end, it doesn’t even matter
by random echo
Summary: Claire's running away, but theres something she must do before she goes....
1. One last thing

****

In the end, it doesn't even matter

__

This is more of a song fanfiction. It has about five parts, although sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, I transformed format, and typed it from my printed copy so it might be a bit strange. Other then that, thank you to anyone who reads, and reviews.

****

'It starts with one

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried'

Linkin Park, In the end

  


Tossing another shirt into the trunk, she stuffed as much as it would allow. Claire was preparing for a trip. Where? She didn't know, where ever the road takes her.

Why? She was leaving because her brother left her again, she was alone now anyway.

What was she running from? Herself.

Claire glanced around the empty room. She was only bringing one suitcase, so she'd have to leave a lot of this behind. Still, running away was about getting as far away from this life you could. One the cleaned out, and searched through dresser, a picture lay facing toward the sky. She grabbed it, and for a second, stared at the faces. Leon, her, and Sherry smiling widely, on the back it had a date imprinted. Chris wasn't there with them then either. Claire had once wondered if he'd already met Leon, but surly doubted it.

It wasn't because Chris that Claire was running away alone. First off, she had a new job as a spy for Iris Incorporated. She came across them at her last time in Antarctica. 

Second, Antarctica was the second reason. There was a certain red head that she left behind there. Or, he left her behind. What it seemed Steve Burnside died, but now Claire couldn't even be sure. 

She really liked him however, and couldn't help but avoid that pain of guilt. Survivors guilt is what its normally called. They promised to get out together, however, I'm alive, your dead, there's nothing we can do, but you'll haunt my dreams forever.

Nightmares, Claire didn't have enough of them. Every night it would be something. About the monster William, Steve dying, the freaky Alexia Ashford. Claire wasn't a normal 19 year old, but how she wished that sometimes she could be. Her brother often told her that we shouldn't give up, and fight. She would, but still suffered the same loss, and was alive to suffer from it. 

Claire was very pessimistic about this kind of thing. Not even when she stepped into that monster ridden town Raccoon city she still was running away. From the life she had before. Then one day her friend, April Vega had found a newspaper from Raccoon city. It contained information about the outbreak in the Spencer estate, and her brother. It was then she realized maybe she did have family that'd actually care for her, be there for her. Sure, in time of need, but after that, they seem to disappear from their life. 

Claire had friends back at collage. Francisca Akagi, April Vega, Derrick Sanders. Still, after she left from collage, they would call everyday, then slowly the calls got less, and less frequent. Then maybe one word out a year.

After that, the calls just stopped coming. Claire noticed, but no one else seemed to. Everyone else got on with their lives without her. 

Leon, and Sherry were here for her. They were a big help, but Leon never liked her, or at least she thought. Sherry was nice, but still to young for her to completely relate. Claire was one-of-a-kind, causing her to be slight lonely in the world. 

Claire never thought about suicide, seemed to cowardly. 

Just wanted to escape it all. Claire swung the suit case bag around her shoulder, and hoped the darkness would hide her. Stuffing the keys into her pocket, with one last glance at the picture put her two hands at the top of it. Squinting like this would hurt, tore it in two, leaving it to fly down on the ground. Claire next went over to the desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper, and pen.

'Dear Sherry,

I know you'll be the first one hoping into my room in the morning. Your the only one that does. Still, I wouldn't be home. Or, here anyway. I'm going away, not like on a trip, I'm not coming back. Sherry, I'm sorry, its not because of you. To many memories haunt me here. Still, your welcome to keep anything you find of use here. I also left you something on the dresser. Survival kit, I'd think you should have it. Don't have to tough it out like I did.....and don't make the same mistake I did.

Love,

Claire'

Claire reread the note, pity in her eyes. How she wanted to write one to Leon, and Chris. Still, they wouldn't understand the point of running away. Besides, no one would find her where she's going. Claire dropped the note on the floor next to the picture. Remembering the letter, 

'To many memories haunt me here.' Made her laugh a bit. She'd remember Alexia when she caught them. Going to inject Steve with the virus.

"The truth is so scary, it will haunt your dreams forever.' She didn't know the truth though. Going over to the files, and pictures she had stacked up on her desk, she knocked off. Then withdrawing her match, set the garbage aflame, and waited until it was out. Then turned to the door. The hall was silent. The light from Leon's room was shinning brightly. The door was slightly opened, and she could see his figure. She smiled lightly, then proceeded down the stairs. Downstairs was empty, only light shinning in from the windows. 

Going to the door, she tried the knob. Cold, the wind was blowing rapidly tonight, but she had better things to think about. 

Just opening it, a voice stopped her.

"Leaving?" Questioned the voice. 

Claire froze, and tried to identify the voice. It sounded like a grown women, but young still.

Claire flipped around to see Sherry standing in the shadows. She was shocked at first, but said nothing.

Sherry brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. 

"I thought so." She said not needed Claire to answer.

Claire narrowed her eyes, slightly, but just listened as Sherry continued.

"It didn't strike me that you'd just leave us Claire."

Claire shifted uncomfortably switching the weight of the bag to the other shoulder.

"Still, my mom had ran away, changed her name and all. It gets the best of us I suppose. I still didn't think you'd leave your brother the way you did."

She said.

Claire thought for a moment.

"Sherry, what are you going at?" Claire didn't except such a reaction as the next.

Sherry leaped forward from the spot she was in. Pulling a bag behind her.

"Claire let me come!" Claire was shocked at first, but Sherry cut her off again.

"I don't want to be remembered as the Birkin girl, daughter to the monster. I don't want to have to live a life without parents, or at least a friend I could call a friend. Please Claire let me go, I don't want to stay here. I don't want to be left behind."

Claire paused. Left behind, she was left behind and that was why she was leaving. Everything in her mind told her not to, but her voice said 'yes'.

Sherry jumped in place.

"I already have anything." She glanced toward the stairs at Leon's room where the T.V. just boomed. "Please, we have to do something first."

Without a question, Claire nodded her head, and followed Sherry upstairs.


	2. Its now or never

****

In the end, it doesn't even matter

__

This is more of a song fanfiction. It has about five parts, although sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, I transformed format, and typed it from my printed copy so it might be a bit strange. Other then that, thank you to anyone who reads, and reviews. This story is disclaimed.

****

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  


Claire could feel her voice stuck in her throat. She could hear the soft breathing of the young girl Sherry beside her. Claire had gazed for a second or two just remembering how Leon looked sitting there careless, content, ---happy. Claire wanted to remember it like this, not having awful memories of the past haunt her dreams.

Sherry tugged on her sleeve lightly, indicating they should go in the next hall to talk. Sherry led, and Claire followed. 

"So?" Claire asked, almost regretting she was walking out the door.

"Well, we have to say goodbye to Leon. Then we'll knock him out, and leave. By the time he wakes up we'll be long gone. Besides, its much more of a memory." Sherry suggested.

Claire pondered about that for a second. That was the strangest, craziest, perhaps most interesting idea ever. Claire had to explain that to herself, Sherry was insane. She was running away with a crazy girl, but a smart crazy girl. They were both insane, still a good idea's a good idea.

"One more thing, how do we knock him out. Leon's strong." Claire glanced at her for the answer.

Sherry dug into her pocket, and pulled out something small. 

"Lipstick? How's that going to help?"

Sherry silenced her, then held it to the light.

"This has the stuff on it to knock you out. Just line it on your lips, then kiss him." A smile was playing at Sherry's lips.

"Just don't taste it." Before Claire could object, Sherry shoved the lipstick into her hand, and took off around the corner.

Claire opened the lipstick and examined it. Claire wasn't usually the type to wear makeup, and what she was doing! Claire probably was going to feel guilty for this later, but just applied the lipstick. It was more of a dark color, like being evil.

Claire didn't even want to know how Sherry got hold of this. Then closing it, she could hear Leon's surprised voice, as Sherry pounced in. Not knowing how she would do this, she marched in the already open room.

Leon was sideways on the bed, next to a Sherry who wildly jumped into the room. Claire watched at the doorway, as a little tickle contest went on between the room.

About in a minute, Sherry wildly swung her hands in defeat. Laughing a bit, they settled down on the bed. Leon must have still not noticed Claire.

"What are you doing up squirt?"

Sherry looked confused, but replaced it with a lopsided grin.

"No where, Claire's taking me on a trip."

Leon ears automatically perked up when the name Claire was said, then listened to it in confusion.

"Oh really? To where might that be?" Leon asked in a indescribable tone.

Sherry smiled but remained silent.

"Leon." Sherry said noticing Claire's presence. "Do you like Claire?" 

Claire, and Leon seemed startled by the question. 

"Huh? What makes you ask that?" Leon said quickly, but maybe a little to quick.

"Well, we are going away, it'd be nice to tell her- I mean if you do- just in case, she doesn't want to come back." Sherry said simply.

Leon looked perplexed, still he pondered for a second. 

"Geez, your acting strange today. Anyway, I did have a thing with Ada Wong, but that was nothing. Claire's only two years younger then me... yeah, I'd say it would work, but Claire never seemed to like me. Seemed to like that Steve guy."

Claire cursed under her breath, for letting so many things get out of hand, still remained calm. 

Claire noticed it was now, or never, leaped on to the bed next to them. Leon nearly jumped off the bed surprised, but Claire held his arm to prevent him from doing so. 

"You heard us!?!?!" He yelped.

Claire batted her eyelid, and smiled. Then shook her head, even if she did.

Leon calmed down. Claire pulled her arm off him. There was silence. Sherry noticed the tension between them, and perked up.

"Well, Claire, your not with anyone." She hit Leon in the ribs. 

Claire stared at Sherry confused as to what she was really planning to do. Sherry smiled in returned. Claire looked behind her at the window. The sun was just rising. Claire cursed under her breath, and with one hand, got hold of Leon's head, and brought them into a kiss. Claire held his other hand, fingers laced for a second, before dropping it, and dashing out the door. Sherry got one last glance at Leon. She knew how the stuff must have felt. Just a taste of that would make your tongue burn, then vision blur, and dizzy, until you finally knock out. 

In only a second more she was out the door, hoping on the back of Claire motorcycle, her bag on her back.

Claire roughly slapped the helmet on her, and tossed Sherry one.

There was a moment of silence, as they drove off, and skidded through the streets. Finally Claire piped up.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked somewhat angry.

"What?" Sherry sounded innocently.

"Doing that thing with Leon. You know the more you do that, the harder it is to let go." There was a tense moment.

"Listen Claire! I don't have to let go of that! I don't ponder on bad memories like you do! Still, it was you who wanted to take some good memories with us, just in case tomorrow we won't be here to make anymore!" Sherry nearly shouted.

Claire shoulders relaxed, and the driving speed slowed.

"Sorry about that, I just had to let go." Sherry nodded, and they sped down the road farther. 

They hadn't stopped all that morning until they passed a diner. Sherry's stomach grumbled. She poked Claire in the back. Claire sighed, and pulled into the driveway. 

"Two please."

The waitress nodded, grabbing two menus brought them back to a table. The table was a bar, Sherry and Claire sitting on either side.

"What kind of drink would you like?" The waitress asked in a strange accent.

Sherry who really wasn't used to the diners around here flipped around the menu clueless. Claire seeing this flipped it to the back.

"Your going to need to know this if we are on the road." Claire added. 

Sherry stuck her tongue out.

"Traveling?" Asked the waitress. 

Sherry wondered if its better or not to answer, but Claire just nodded, didn't say a thing. Sherry suddenly felt uncomfortable of this running, but shrugged it off.

Sherry ordered a coke, as well as Claire.

Sherry watched the waitress walk away.

"Yeah, this knew life will be a lot better." Sherry said more to herself then anyone else. 

Claire didn't listen much. Or reply anyway. She stared out the window, at the hiding sun. The sun was hiding behind the clouds.

"In the end it doesn't even matter. Steve and I fought so hard to survive, but it didn't matter....they always win..." Claire whispered to herself.

Sherry sunk into her seat. Claire was thinking about Steve. How they tried to get out together Sherry could only assume. Except Steve didn't come back. Sherry didn't want to know what happened to him, only he died, and they would leave it at that.

The waitress returned with their drinks. That snapped Claire out of her little trance. 

Claire looked over at Sherry. She was quietly sipping her drink. Claire mentally slapped herself, Sherry must have heard her muttering. 

"So Sherry, what's going to be your new name. We can't stick with our old identities you know. I already have one. Cleo Burnside." Claire somewhat slowed at the last name, but still stared at Sherry. 

She thought for awhile, half the time the waitress came to get their order.

Finally she said

"Lea Kennedy." Claire almost laughed.

"Well, I see Leon has a fan."

Sherry narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Oh, wasn't it you who kissed him?" She said slyly.

Claire smiled, "I had to!" Claire almost yelled. 

Sherry's grin lightly disappeared.

"Still, what was the wrapped finger for?" 

Claire shrugged, "Myself." 

She said just as the waiter came over. Over lunch, they disused their identity. Claire was going to be Cleo Burnside, who was an orphan, doesn't remember her family. She works as a small time waitress, and lives in a hotel. She was suppose to attend collage but dropped out.

Sherry was going to be Lea Burnside, Claire's younger sister. She lives with Claire, and should attend the local school. 

Claire finished eating, and glanced at Sherry.

"Ready?" Sherry asked.

"Its now or never." Claire answered, as they hopped on the bike. 


	3. Luck has nothing to do with it

****

In the end, it doesn't even matter

__

although Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, I transformed format, and typed it from my printed copy so it might be a bit strange. Other then that, thank you to anyone who reads, and reviews. This story is disclaimed.

****

'One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you've fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried'  
  


  
"Claire!" Sherry poked her in the back.

"When are we going to stop, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch, and I'm starting to see circles in my eyes." The younger girl complained.

She heard Claire sigh upfront.

"Sherry, we are upcoming Revelation city, its a place they don't care for identity proof much." Claire would say. 

Sherry sighed, and loosened her grip on holding on. Sure enough, in a while a city seemed to rise from the ground. It was night, restraining Sherry from seeing much, but she could just make out the parks, and buildings. 

She smiled slightly, until they pulled into a hotel parking lot. There was a fountain lit up outside. Sherry carefully got off the bike, still a bit dizzy from the ride, and sat down at the side of the fountain. Claire proceeded into the building to book a room. 

"Hey, you a tourist?" Asked a voice from the darkness.

Sherry flipped around to see a boy around her age sitting on the bench. He had midnight black hair, that was almost hidden in the darkness. It was a hair cut that reminded her about Leon. He had blue eyes staring back at her.

"Excuse me?" She asked after a moment of being lost in his looks.

The boy came closer, and sat next to her.

"I've never seen you around here before, what's your name?" He asked.

Sherry smirked thinking of her fake name, now would be a perfect time to use it.

"Lea Burnside. We just moved here. My sister Cleo had gotten a job at a nearby diner."

He pondered for a second.

"Lea, I'll remember that. Anyway remember what the diner was called, Space Cafe's by chance? The lunch bar wing anyway?"

Sherry blushed slightly, she had no idea where Claire was going to get a job.

"Yeah, something like that."

The boy brushed his hair back.

"Cool, my dad is the manager of the lunch bar wing. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." He said, and with that, got up and disappeared into the darkness. 

Sherry watched where he had left a moment, then went into the building to join Claire. 

Claire was already on her way to fetch Sherry, and the bags. Sherry already had it, so they proceeded into the elevator. Sherry watched her reflection thinking about that boy. How dumb she was not to get his name.

Still, something else came to mind.

"Hey Claire where do you plan to get a job. I heard Space Cafe's lunch bar wing had some openings." Claire gave her a strange look, wondering where she obtained that information.

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that." Claire said, just as the door opened.

Sherry smirked

"Wise choice." Claire chuckled, as they headed down to the room. 

'426 third floor... this must be it' Claire though, slipping the key card. The door admitted a small beep then opened. 

Sherry instantly jumped onto the bed happily. Claire headed toward the bathroom. Once there started the sink, and splashed her face with water. 

'Sherry really doesn't understand the point of running away. She's acting like its more of a vacation. Why did I bring her with me?' Claire questioned herself, then mentally kicked herself for doing so. 

She glanced over at Sherry who was now flipping through the TV stations rather quickly. Claire dried her face, then began to unpack their stuff into the drawers. She wasn't much of a clean freak, but she had to do something to get her mind off that certain redhead. Steve....they tried so hard to get out...but it didn't matter....there was always someone stronger, something bigger....

Claire snapped out of her daydream in time to notice Sherry was speaking to her.

"So Claire what about school?"

Claire stood up, and moved to the bed where Sherry was sitting.

"I just have to get some information, and your off. Now Sherry don't say anything about _before_, never know who might be spies these days. I guess I will go get some applications.." Claire was beginning to mutter to herself the plans for the future. 

Sherry leaned back on the bed, wondering things herself, she really wanted to see that boy again, whoever he was.

The night slipped away and morning came around. Claire awoke to the noise of the shower. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and glanced over at Sherry's bed. It was her in the shower alright. Claire yawned, and got up herself, remembering all she had to do today. Today was the first normal day of kids school, so once she signed Sherry up at the front office of the school, there should be no problem.

Revelation city really doesn't press questions about identity. 

A few minutes later, Sherry came out of the shower, her hair dripping wet, dressed in a sailor outfit. She had her cracked pendant around her neck.

Claire grabbed cloths herself, and headed into the shower. Sherry got ready in the mean time looking out on the balcony for what school she was to go to. Claire came out fitting her shoes on.

"So, do you want to stop for breakfast, or go straight to school." Claire said as she glanced at the clock, 5:30 she never asked why they were up so early.

Sherry decided to go straight there, because she never normally has breakfast anyway. They took off, Claire had stopped by get some applications. Even one at Space Cafe's lunch bar. Sherry secretly hoped she would get the job there. 

Around six, they headed to the just opening school. Claire had went to the office for awhile, and must have came out twenty minutes later holding a file. A shocked face with it as well.

"What happened?" Sherry asked snatching the file.

Claire shook her head, and glanced back toward the door.

"Nothing, I see this school is very.....optimistic. Anyway it says what classrooms there. Good luck..." And with the same shocked expression took off. 

Sherry shrugged it off, and found her class giving the file to the teacher. She couldn't help, but notice the students stares. She should have been a normal 7th grader. Sherry took a seat at the back, and soon the eyes went off her. She sighed in relief as the teacher began to lecture.

"No sighing allowed." Sherry flipped around to see the same boy. 

She smiled.

"Hey." She said in return. 

He returned the smile, but turned to look at the teacher as she came down.

"Excuse me class. We have a new student to the school who wasn't here last year. Her name is Lea Burnside, I expect you to treat her with respect." The teacher, Mrs. H turned around and headed to the board.

"Lea, I told you I wouldn't forget that name." He whispered. 

Mrs. H began to take roll call. Sherry perked up her ears, hoping she would know when her name was called. 

"Lea" Mrs. H called, Sherry raised her hand. 

"John" Mrs. H called again, this time Sherry saw the boys hand go up.

John was his name, that she wouldn't forget. After the second bell rang dismissing them to their next class, John slipped a note on her desk before leaving.

Sherry picked in up and read

'Lea, I'm really interested to hear more about where you come from, and more. Please meet me at lunch, under the large oak tree outside(you can't miss it) if you don't come, I'll understand.

By the way, my names John.'

Sherry sunk in her seat, and sighed once more. This acting was going to be harder then she thought, she just wondered about Claire's luck.


	4. Wait for me

****

In the end, it doesn't even matter

__

I know this chapter took forever to get out, and is still a bit short, but I plain to finish it by next week. Look out for next chapters soon. Other then that, thank you to anyone who reads, and reviews. This story is disclaimed.

****

'I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter'

The first thing Leon remembered when he awoke was all that happened last night. He wasn't even sure if he was awake.

"Is this a dream?" He asked himself, as he tried to get up.

A throbbing pain stung in the back of his head causing him to fall back down. Ouch, he answered his own question.

After a few more try's at standing, he finally succeed, and proceeded to go down the steps. Expecting to Claire and Sherry already up, and downstairs. At the last step he glanced around. No one home, figures.

"Claire, Sherry?" He called around, but no answer.

The house was silent and lonely. Leon headed back up stairs to check their room. This is was startled him, Claire's room was empty, literally like no one ever lived their. One thing he did notice was a note, probably to Sherry, but he read it anyway. 

'Dear Sherry,

I know you'll be the first one hoping into my room in the morning. Your the only one that does. Still, I wouldn't be home. Or, here anyway. I'm going away, not like on a trip, I'm not coming back. Sherry, I'm sorry, its not because of you. To many memories haunt me here. Still, your welcome to keep anything you find of use here. I also left you something on the dresser. Survival kit, I'd think you should have it. Don't have to tough it out like I did.....and don't make the same mistake I did.

Love,

Claire'

Leon paused for a second, then read it over.

"Sherry! SHERRY!" He darted into Sherry's room only to find that was also empty. He stormed downstairs, and out the door to the parking lot. 

Her motorcycle was gone.

"That bike bound girl, she better not have le-" He stopped himself as one of their neighbors, and old friend.

"Lioko!"(I couldn't think of a better name...give me a break....don't look at me like that....I'm sane I tell you!....Even if I'm not...back to the story. )

The younger blond looked up to see a very panicked Leon running toward her.

"Hey Leon, I woulda thought you went on that trip with Claire, and Terry or whatever that kids name is."

Leon looked lost.

"Where'd they go!?" He demanded an answer.

Lioko took a few steps back before answering.

"She and that kid went on a trip. They had all the stuff for it anyway. Zoomed off about 12:00 midnight I guess. I could hear that motorcycle from a mile away."

Leon cursed under his breath, even though Lioko did confirm his suspicions.

"Did you see what direction they went off in."

Lioko shook her head.

"What's going on Leon. There's something your not telling me!" She blocked his way as he was heading toward his car.

"Move, I'll tell you later." He attempted to softly push her out of the way, but nothing ever seems to work as he wanted it to.

Lioko easily snatched the keys out of his hands.

"I'm not giving them back _until_ you tell me. I might serve as some help." Lioko pouted, and folded her arms tapping her foot.

Leon quickly pulled out the note, and threw it into her hands. He didn't want to waste anymore time finding them. 

Lioko read it over, and for some odd reason slapped her head with an open palm.

"I'd always known Claire would have done _something _like this. When trapped, she wouldn't commit suicide, nah she fought to hard to do that. She'd run away, start over. And the place they call for new beginning is Revelation City. They've had a lot of tragic moments there so they are always starting ove-" Lioko couldn't even finish, because faster then a blink of an eye Leon snatched the keys back and took off. 

***Later***

Faith a waitress at a local diner along the road, put down her drink, and headed out to serve the next people. A very busy cop dashing it, with his cell phone still on, arriving to the ordering desk he shoved it into his pocket.

"Have you possibly seen a brunette adult, and blond girl come in here today...or yesterday?" He asked very quickly. Faith had to ponder for a second, before recalling two people matching the description. 

"Yeah awhile ago. The biker girl right. Traveling one, her and the younger blond girl that reminded me of my niece."

Leon hit the desk slightly.

"So they did come by here!" He said to himself running out the door leaving an astonished waitress standing their clueless.

Leon took off down the road again hoping to find Claire, and the others, but he really didn't know how hard it was going to be. (insert evil laugh)


End file.
